Romance Sin Final
by Doremon
Summary: 100 themes for AiHime...


**K, so I was just roaming FanFiction and DeviantArt when I've found 100 themes challenge... **

**It's just a small thing I made nothing great really...**

**And yeah it's AiHime...**

**If anyone says anything about this couple impossible then one thing I can tell you... I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY GOD DAMN COUPLES!!!!**

**Oh and anko is sweet bean paste not a Naruto character.**

* * *

**1. Introduction – **They were a perfect match; he was a God and she possessed powers to Reject Reality. Perfect indeed.

**  
2. Love – **Aizen never felt _real _love towards other individual, but this woman was something he couldn't understand, which made him want to know more until he fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**3. Light – **She was his only light in this dark desert. She was the only one he longed to come to in the end of the day.

**  
4. Dark – **His plans were so dark and evil but she could always understand his idealism. 

**  
5. Rot – **He knows that he'll rot in Hell if he dies now, but he has a plan...

**  
6. Break – **It was pleasing but painful. Yet Orihime enjoyed him breaking into her innocent and virgin body, a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

**  
7. Heaven – **She was in heaven, she was an angle and Aizen was her God.

**  
8. Away – **He was away for so long that it became unbearable, and did he get away without getting scold at? After all how long can you be making your hair? 

**  
9. Cut – **Orihime would tend all his cuts and bruises that covered his body after sparring his father. Her little boy that was her son by Aizen, and did he reflect his father? In every possible way.

**  
10. Breathe – **Her breath smelled sweet after she ate sweet anko. 

**  
11. Memory – **Memories of being alone haunted her until the end, just like memory of her farewell with Ichigo, they stung and simply won't let go of her.

**  
12. Insanity – **Orihime was at edge of insanity, only because of him did she stay sane in this grievous world. 

**  
13. Freedom – **She dreamed of freedom every night. Yet she didn't want it every time she saw his face.

**  
14. Smile – **Aizen's smile was menacing towards his subordinates but only she saw his real smile.

**  
15. Silence – **The silence of Los Noches was unbearable, it could drive anyone far away sanity. But Orihime always had someone who made sure she stay sane, this person was Aizen.

**  
16. Hug – **All she needed was a hug.

**  
17. Blood – **He loved blood, the way it was shinning and the way it was flowing out of dead man's body but he never wanted to see her blood.

**18. Under - **"It's under the table, can't you see it?" 

**  
19. Gray – **Her gray eyes were so enchanting that even Aizen could not repel their power and so became her prisoner, which he enjoyed being...

**  
20. Envy – **She was envious of Gin, he was allowed to cook for the Espada.

**  
21. War – **The war was coming, and yet the only thing he feared was losing her.

**  
22. Mother – **She could proudly say she was a mother.

**  
23. Dignity – **She had no more dignity.

**  
24. Want – **"Sosuke I want a puppy,"

**  
25. Lurking – **Shadows still lurked in his heart

**  
26. Ego –** Orihime knew how to feed his ego.

**  
27. Foreign –** This emotions were foreign to Sosuke Aizen, what has this girl done to him?

**  
28. Sorrow –** She had so much sorrow in her life that when she told life-story to Aizen, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**  
29. Temper –** Nobody knew she had such a temper.

**  
30. Rain –** It never rains in Hueco Mundo.

**  
31. Flower –** When he first went to see her, he brought roses.

**  
32. Night –** Night was never ending thing in Hueco Mundo.

**  
33. Wrath – **She feared his wrath like everyone in Las Noches, but it never came upon her.

**  
34. Moon – **The moon that never set in Hueco Mundo became homey and familiar to Orihime.

**  
35. Walk –** They took a walk through Hueco Mundo and when Aizen offered a walk _around _the base, she declined which made him laugh.

**  
36. Precious – **She was his precious.

**37. See **- "You see that's how you make the paper crane."

**  
38. Abandoned –** She felt so abandoned when he left for Karakura.

**  
39. Dream –** He dreamed of her every night.

**  
40. 4:29 AM –** She woke him to fetch her chocolate bar with hazel nuts and raisins.

**  
41. Queen –** She was his queen.

**  
42. Still –** It was always so still in Hueco Mundo, that was she loved about it.

**  
43. Die – **She knew if die now she would die happily.

**  
44. Two Roads –** Orihime was between two roads; one paved with pure gold and her friends walked on it while the other was paved with bones and on it stood Aizen...

**  
45. King –** The King of Hueco Mundo fell at Hirako Shinji's feet, covered in all blood.

**  
46. Drop - **"Drop it, that's my lollipop!"

**  
47. Dirt – **She hated it.

**  
48. Young –** She was still young compeered to Aizen, her odd lover.

**  
49. Preservatives – **He used them everytime.

**  
50. Breaking the Rules –** She hated it.

**  
51. Sport –** Aizen disliked her odd sports.

**  
52. Old –** He was centuries old compeered to her.

**53. Book – **Every time he was away, she found comfort in them.

**  
54. Tower –** He locked her in a tower, and she felt like a princess...

**  
55. Need –** She needed him badly.

**  
56. Butterfly –** Orihime haven't seen a butterfly in ages without end.

**  
57. Sacrificial – **He did it to Spirit King, for her.

**  
58. Kick in the Head –** One thing Aizen hated.

**  
59. No Way Out –** There wasn't a way out, so he became her prisoner.

**  
60. Desert – **Hueco Mundo was the desert they both fell in love with each other.

**  
61. Fairy Tale –** He always told his son fairy tales before goodnight and she always caressed her son's forehead.

**  
62. Bamboo –** Orihime loved the bamboo stick that he ordered Arrancar to fetch from Human World.

**  
63. Do Not Disturb –** Aizen hung that every time before anything happened... You know what I mean...

**  
64. Bells –** She wanted a bell when she was sick.

**  
65. Horrific –** Her food is horrific.

**  
66. Snow –** She wanted to see snow.

**  
67. Drum –** Drums were his favorite instruments.

**  
68. Hero –** She had a new hero... Aizen.

**  
69. Annoyance – **Aizen found Gin annoying when he poster-ed whole Las Noches with photo of him and Orihime kissing.

**  
70. 67% **- Every minute 1% of him fell in love with her.

**  
71. Obsession – **She was obsessed with him.

**  
72. Gentle – **She was gentle with him.

**  
73. I. Can't. - **She said those words when something was about to happen between them for the first time.

**  
74. Confrontation – **He confronted whole Gotei 13, and lost.

**  
75. Mirror –** He hated mirrors.

**  
76. Broken –** He broke her, he expected to be happy about it but the pain in his chest told him otherwise.

**  
77. Testament –** In his testament he left Las Noches to her.

**  
78. Drink –** He enjoyed drinking with her.

**  
79. Chocolate – **Orihime loved chocolate, and so did he...

**  
80. Words –** Words were not enough to describe his love for her.

**  
81. Pen and Paper –** All he needed was pen and paper to write a poem.

**  
82. Number One – **She was his number one.

**  
83. Heal –** She was a perfect healer.

**  
84. Cold –** Las Noches was cold, it was easy to get sick.

**  
85. Sick –** She enjoyed being sick, Aizen always did everything she asked for.

**  
86. Seeing Red – **Red became her least favorite color after the battle.

**  
87. Hunger –** He never got hungry after eating her cooking...

**  
88. Pain –** The pain of him breaking into her was unbearable and yet pleasuring. 

**  
89. Through the Fire –** Through the fire he could see his Espada fighting against Gotei 13 and knew his victory was near yet the only thing he could think about was her.

**  
90. Triangle –** She was in love triangle.

**  
91. Drown –** Was what she wanted to do when she first arrived in Las Noches, but then realized there wasn't water in Hueco Mundo.

**  
92. Rhetorical - **"It's a rhetorical question!"

**  
93. Iron –** Was all he needed.

**  
94. Soft – **Her breasts were so soft.

**  
95. Advertisement –** Aizen didn't appreciate Grimmjow and Gin posting an advertisement to _Seireitei news magazine _that he was 'free'. 

**  
96. Storm –** There was a storm in his heart.

**  
97. Safety –** She felt safe and secure around him.

**  
98. Puzzle –** He loved them.

**  
99. Alone –** She didn't want to be alone.

**  
100. Gone – **He was gone and she knew it.

* * *

**8 hours, it took me 8 hours, I only started it today so go fair on me!!**

**REVIEW!!!1!! XD**


End file.
